


Pull Me Under, I'm Not Afraid

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Choking, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vagnial sex, bow jobs, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Elesa's new sygna suit is stylish as can be, and that calls for only one thing: a visit to her stables full of Zebstrika she keeps for 'personal use'. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Pull Me Under, I'm Not Afraid

Elesa may have been bringing Rotom to the fight in her new sygna suit, but she was absolutely certain that its 'test run' was to be with her reliable favorite: Zebstrika. Not because he was her first; she had many of them, and had pulled from her herd three without any particular meaning or intention behind which ones she took. No, Elesa was simply a massive horsecock slut who thought there was nothing more important she could possibly get up to than being triple penetrated by three of her stallion studs in her new outfit. It wasn't a doubt in her mind; Elesa had christened other costumes in similar conditions, and she swayed with her hips fully cocky and confident as she approached the trio she'd plucked out for this occasion.

"I want you three boys to give me your fucking worst today," Elesa said, hands running along their backs. Three proud, strong Zebstrika who had been expressly bred as breeding studs. Hung, virile stallions with huge loads and sexual stamina aplenty; it was easy for an electric gym leader to make such an order on the appearance she was interested in having her star electric type battlers bred up. A convenient cover, because she had not let any of her studs get to fuck any of her Pokemon for anything other than depraved voyeuristic glee as she watched an Emolga get crammed full of horsedick. No, this buy had been for her.

Setting down onto her knees between the horses, her hands ran just as they had along their backs now along the thick, leathery cocks that called out to her, burning desire and need throbbing up inside of her and demanding a lot. She needed to open up to this, ready for the pleasure and the hunger that followed. She traced down from their hefty, swollen ball sacs to their flared cock heads. As her hands slipped down the cocks, she made sure to plant kisses onto their balls. "I'll drain you soon," she promised, drawing this out, slipping into position.

Grabbing the dicks and pulling them in toward herself, Elesa had all the time in the world. Just her, a hot new outfit, and three massive horsecocks. She cockslapped herself with them, smacking her face with the dicks back and forth a moment before finally she started to go in on sucking on one of them. Her mouth opened wide to accommodate the oversized shaft, a proud penetration that was more than the human body was meant for, especially one as slender and waifish as Elesa's. That only made it more exciting, as she started up hard, moaning and slobbering at these cocks, making for a push into the deep end.

The Zebstrikas didn't do anything yet, leaving Elesa free to indulge in their cocks, obedient and tame Pokemon just letting this all start slow, letting her work her way through this with her jaw opening wide and her mouth crammed full of horsecock. It was, in the moment, all Elesa needed, a perfectly satisfying indulgence by itself she was able to lean into and savour, sucking firmly on the shafts, moving from one dick to another with firm conviction and a certainty she knew would take her far here. Her hands stroked along the dicks she wasn’t sucking on, making sure that each Zebstrika was well tended to, that she was as thorough as could be with these dicks. Each stroke of her hands, each caress to these dicks, showed off a readiness to adore and serve tat she was ready to succumb to fully.

There wasn't any reason to contain herself, and Elesa was reckless and wicked in how she shoved on, seeking a lot of pleasure and heat she was shameless about pushing into, embracing something potent, wild, a senseless mess of heat that pushed her. Once she got a taste for horsecock, for the lingering, musky taste of Pokemon pre-cum on her tongue, she wasn't able to control herself. her head bobbed faster, starting to shove harder down the cocks, to gag on them as she pushed on stronger, greedier, lost to a senseless pulse of need and heat that she knew could only get stronger as she let it take her by storm. Back and forth her head rocked, drool running down her chin, desperate heat and pressure 

Drooling and choking on horsecocks back and forth brought on a mess of imposing and oppressive sensations, all of which Elesa did her best to succumb to, surrendering without shame to every last shred of wicked glee that she felt take her. The more brutal and senseless her actions became, the more excited Elesa was to be taking them, shoving on harder, stroking as best she could and managing all three of these dicks like a champ. Elesa was shameless and unrepentant, throwing herself into this faster and greedier, only one thing on her mind as she went on. All of this sloppy, reckless indulgence felt like it was plunging her further into chaos, a despair and a surrender like nothing else. She gagged, she slobbered, and she worked these cocks over like a pro.

The first dick came right down her throat. Elesa had to tug back, not expecting so swift a release, not expecting the primal glee and sudden ferocity with which the Zebstrika came. Moving into a more opportune position, she accepted the flood of cum gushing into her mouth, the mess of hot jizz she was hit by so intensely, and she was happy to take it all, to swallow it down, to chug this thick, pungent horse spunk and accept her place before the beast, lost to her hungers and the way they ripped through her. No restraint, no shame. Just surrender and rapturous desire. Chugging it all down, the struggle and the pressure was intense, but oh so very satisfying, as she took on the mess hard and then drew back, ready to push on for even more.

Seizing the other two cocks, Elesa worked them over quickly, stroking like a madwoman, moaning, "I want more of your cum," as she lost herself to this dizziness. "Please. All over me. I love drinking it, but I want my new outfit baptized in your cum. Give it to me!" Her howls of desperation were unshakable, wild, driven by pleasures as certain and as hungry as could be. She felt unstoppable now, driven by the power and the fuck-drunk hunger of letting herself go, and she wanted nothing more than to be taken by storm, to be ravaged, used, ruined. She knew that she needed more, and the joy of letting it go was truly spectacular.

Some kisses to the heads of their cocks war all either Zebstrika needed to be pushed over the edge, and soon, Elesa was waiting with her mouth open in front of two big, erupting horse dicks gushing cum all over her, hosing her down with a wild mess of jizz, spraying her face, leaving her dizzy and drinking down what she could known she didn't get even near enough of it into hr mouth as the rest got all over her face and onto her outfit, making a mess of the sygna suit and ruining it in ways that weren't the only damage it weas going to take, in truth. Elesa never christened an outfit with her stallions in the one she'd wear outside.

Her hands went lower, seeing to do even more damage as she ripped a hole into her sygna suit. A loud, hefty tearing noise and the shivering, fuck-drunk moan of a woman who was happy to lean just a little bit deeper into the rawness and the senseless vigor of a situation completely lost to her. She needed this though, and the desire washed over her hard as she got herself bared, pussy so slick by now that the fabric she tore away was dripping, sticking to the floor in clingy wetness. Only a shred of fabric, but it uncovered her pussy, making it the most important alteration she could have made as she pushed up to her feet.

"You boys had better be up to giving me more," she purred, grabbing two of the cocks and tugging them in, rubbing her thighs with the horse dicks bit by bit, savouring the presence and the warmth that crept through her. "I want you to fuck me now. I don't want to do all the work for your studs; you're supposed to be better than that. " As she spoke, she shifted happily forward, bending sharply forward as her agile, slim body shifted and the horses shifted into position for her. Each Zebstrika knew what came next; Elesa had routines and desires, had ways she wanted to be taken, and her breeding stallions knew what she wanted, ready to serve and move into position, to give her what she wanted.

A spitroast was the logical way to go next, and the horses were indeed far more ready to push on and have her, shoving their cocks in toward her face and between her legs. Clumsy, hungry motions from big burly beasts whose cocks were definitely bigger than Elesa should have been taking. She had to grab the cocks and help them in, starting with the dick between her legs so she could feel that fat dick head spread and stretch her inner walls exactly as she needed. "Love horsecock," she gasped, grabbing the dick in front of her and heaving, fumbling, smacking herself with the dick she seized before guiding it into her mouth and shoving down onto it.

Once the dicks were both inside of her, the thrusts began in earnest. Hard shoves that filled and challenged the model's sleek body, a pleasure and a lust more potent and more desirous, careless in the chance to push on and seize control, to fuck their trainer like the fuckmeat she wanted to be. No restraint, no control. The pleasure was sudden and ferocious, Elesa stuffed full of cocks that just got to work at primal indulgence of her gorgeous form. Greed, panic, and pressure all came together in startling ways, leaving her burning with questions and panics that she didn't for a moment hesitate to lean into, even fi this was definitely too much to handle. Cocks this big were something Elesa wished she could say she had worked her way up to, but the shameful truth was, she just wanted to get fucked this hard, and didn't care about any restraint or sense.

Getting stuffed with horsecock felt spectacular, a rush of pleasures as hot and concise as she could ask for. Just careless, greedy, embracing the pleasure and letting it take her. She needed it so badly, and the certain joy of getting fucked from either end by these Pokemon was absolutely brilliant, savage thrusts and heaving desire she just needed to lose herself to as powerfully as she could. Dizzy, throbbing pleasure hit her hard, gave her exactly what she craved, even if it was more extreme than anyone should have wanted. Her shameful, twisted delights pulled her into something she knew to be wrong and depraved. It was mor exciting that way. She jerked between the cocks, choking on the cock and letting herself experience the brutality of their dicks filling her, claiming her.

Her body was especially ill suited to handle these penetrations as it yielded to all these savage thrusts, as it stretched and distended from the pressure. Her throat bulged as she accepted the cock in front of her down deeper, struggling and gagging on the hefty shaft in a mad struggle only getting more wicked and more senseless as she tried to steady herself better, stronger. Down lower, the thrusts into her pussy pushed her stomach out too, nudging it away, pushing and challenging her in ways she didn't have the slightest hope of dealing with, a senseless rush of pleasure and desire far more potent than she could have ever been ready to face. It was all too much, a building rush of pleasures escalating stronger out of control as she kept up through this, wondering desperately how to slow the descent.

Elesa's body was trapped in a lovely place stuck on these two cocks like a spit, not so much thrusting against one dick or another as she did see-saw against them while the Zebstrika pounded into her so mercilessly. They were committed, senseless, pushing on with a greed and a commotion strong enough to hit Elesa just as she needed. Hungry, slavish, full of desperate cravings and a senseless need to throw herself into the deep end, to just fucking abandon all sense and all focus. She loved every second of this pounding, throbbing delight, a dizzy rush of desire she needed more of as she savoured what pleasures took her by storm. A faster, wilder, greedier storm that she kept heaving back and forth through, wanting to let it take her, wanting to burn.

Big, hard Zebstrika cocks imposed upon Elesa everything she could have hoped for, and she was shameless now about this pursuit, embracing the pleasure and the hunger and everything that came with it. She wanted more. Craved it. Embraced the senseless mess of pleasure with no control or focus, refusing to contain how good she felt, every moan and slobber getting more reckless as her stretched out body submitted to these thrusts. She wasn't the least bit concerned about what she was doing now, letting go of pleasures and needs she felt so hungry for. The Pokemon met her energy, ramming her into dizzy delirium, a submission and a pressure too potent for her to ever hold back.

The horse Pokemon remained determined and senseless, wanting to fuck their trainer, wanting to push the commotion and the fever of this moment harder and deeper into wild pleasure, into something that couldn't be contained. They were trained to fuck, and this wasn't the kind of sex they had ever been prepared for, but nonetheless their devotion was intense and senseless, firm thrusts forward filling her, claiming Elesa without a care. Any hole was fine for them, and the stylish human provided snug, ready offerings their cocks were happy to fill up, to claim without hesitation or restraint. Merciless back and forth thrusts induced within Elesa brilliant flares of desire that kept her seeking more, greedy, senseless, craving pleasure as she struggled to hold on and keep this all going.

The utter ecstasy made for the most primal and satisfying rush of throbbing orgasmic bliss she needed. Every craving and hunger took her by storm immediately, her body shivering, thrashing, almost collapsing under the weight of this molten satisfaction. Elesa loved every second of this sensation, and she coudln’t for a moment resist the pleasure, clenching down around the huge cocks inside of her and urging them down with her, the eruption of cum into her holes overwhelming her body even more. The flood of cum into her womb made her stomach bulge out a little bit in complete surrender, distended and ravaged, while the cum in her mouth flooded her with so much cum it gushed out of her nose. The sensation was unbelievable, and exactly the sort of feeling that kept her hopelessly addicted to horsecock.

"More, fuck me harder!" she screamed as the cocks pulled out of her. She didn't want a second of wait, ripping her outfit some more, this time widening a tear down all along to her ass, exposing her cheeks and leaving her other hole available for the taking. "I need more cock. There at once. Please, take me!" Some shifting was in order for it; getting herself onto three massive horsecocks at once was much easier said that done, but Elesa got what Elesa wanted, as her three Zebstrika got into a different position and eagerly took charge, taking her in the process. The hard shove forward filled her airtight a once, as she found a position where all three horses could claim her at once, ass, pussy, and mouth all crammed full of Zebstrika cock and the dizzy, sudden insanity of what she was taking on leaving her burning with delight.

There was no time or restraint or sense for any of this. Elesa just knew that she needed this, and her careless shove into more was utterly insatiable, pounding on recklessly and allowing the satisfaction to take her, searing through her body and setting her aflame. The utter bliss of being stretched and forced to endure this pressure was absolutely unbelievable, dizzy and senselessly decadent messes of needless pleasure, an insanity completely detached from anything resembling sense now. Elesa didn't need control, she just needed to get fucked, and every second of being pounded into felt like more and more pleasure, a satisfaction so inescapable and so frantic that she couldn't believe this all. She kept moving, kept taking all this commotion and frantic pleasure, a delight and a greed that didn't let up.

The horses thrust into their trainer. They didn't really operate on a level of awareness that far beyond the simple, bare, bestial need to keep up with this. They fucked her like she needed, subjecting Elesa to their most focused and ferocious appetites, getting worked up like only proud breeding studs could. Elesa never found Pokemon who could fuck her like these did, and she was happily stuck between them, eyes rolled back, spit bubbling around her lips as she endured the facefucking, and she felt utterly, hopelessly enthralled by what she was taking on.

Her whole body bulged and strained and struggled under the searing joy of getting fucked in so many directions and with such savage ecstasy. This was the utter ecstasy she deserved, Elesa pushed well past her limits by all these oversized horsecocks keeping up their brutal speed with her, pushing her deeper, lower, challenging her, and if she broke under the pleasure, then all the better. To shatter and succumb was a promising thought, a sweet mess of delight she had to keep pushing as she embraced this mess, as she learned harder and hotter how good it felt to let it all go.

These moments of raw, shameless depravity were Elesa's moments to savour life. Away from everything else, living life in sweet solitude and surrender. A piece of fuckmeat for Pokemon who could rut her into oblivion. She refused to feel bad for what she was doing and how it continued to rip her asunder. She was hopelessly enthralled and engaged, stuck twisting through this pleasure with little to no sense of what she was doing or how to pull back from it, just falling in ever deeper, ever hungrier. Nobody ever had to know about her sinful desires, about the truths that pushed her limits. All Elesa had here were her Pokemon, and they so helpfully fucked her senseless.

The only way this could have been better would be if she could speak while getting stuffed full of so much horsecock, but Elesa screaming out her pleasure and begging to be used like a filthy horseslut, but she accepted having her throat stuffed with dick instead. She wasn't able to get everything, although as one of the Zebstrika went rogue, she found herself even more excited; grabbing the dangling cable from her headset, he tugged it back around her neck, coming on from an angle that began to strangle her with the cord. As for the throat stretched full of dick wasn't enough, she was under even more pressure now, swells of utter delirium as she was asphyxiated by the cable, and loving every insane second of it.

Sure, Elesa felt like a total punishment slut taking this all on. Too many dicks pushing in too deep and with too much roughness bearing down upon her. But there was something to be said for getting wrecked so thoroughly and for being treated like utter trash, and she refused to apologize for how good she felt as the horses used her. The pounding, shivering, feverish rushes of certain and confident ecstasy kept up without a care, and Elesa was happy to take it all, her body lost to the depravity of what these beasts were capable of, and she adored every second of what came with, her bestial lust taken to its logical extreme with nothing resembling even the faintest fucking hesitation now.

With all air fucking deprived, Elesa came so much harder than she was expecting, finding the choking to be such an exciting extra push that she knew she'd need to find some way to make it permanent, for as much as having horses choke her seemed like a tall order. Her eyes rolled back as she came in thrashing, violent waves of complete exhaustion and satisfaction, losing herself to this pleasure but learning how much deeper the madness ran still than she realized, because Zebstrika had even more going for her. With brutal shoves forward, her bulged-out body received so much cum that she didn't know what was going where, jizz filling her up in all ways, the load in her ass in particular filling her up so much that as the cock pulled out of mouth she was puking up pure jizz, coming back out the wrong way as she felt the utter recklessness of these beasts take her.

Trembling on the floor, Elesa gasped out and collapsed, left in a twitching heap of need and fuck-addled delight, tongue rolling out of her mouth and licking at a puddle of spewed-up cum as the horses drew away. They'd spent their hefty ball sacs on her, and they just as quickly lost al interest in the shameless human whore left now to wallow in her own vulgar mess until she found conscious sense one more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
